Ron's Destiny
by y2k4all
Summary: This is a story written by one of my friends. Its not bad, but if you think it sucks than FLAME it. ROn is the hero and he's with Cho or something. Death and ancient magic, too.


Ron's Destiny  
  
Cho Chang walkd into her dorm room. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts, and ever since her fourth year, that stupid bitch  
Hermione had bullied her with her slut brigade. Oh, she knew them all by now, Lavendar, Parvati, Julie and Maya. They all had  
revealing clothes and inches of makeup all caked on. It was strange, though,, because Hermione used to be a geek. Then, in  
Cho's fourth year, instead of her getting all the boys and friends, hermione took these all away. Hermione started to become a  
dumbass, so all the boys started to like her. Cho was in love with Harry, but Harry was currently occupied with Hermione. Cho  
had thought about suicide many times, but know she actually wanted to do it. It was midnight by the look of the caslte; all the  
lights had gone out. Her destination was the astronomy deck, where it was a 250 foot plunge to the castle grounds. "Cho?" a  
boy's voice said behind her, It was Ron! "What are you doing?" he asked as she moved closer to the edge. "I'm just sick of  
your little friends, so I want to go to a place where they can't bother me." Cho sobbed out. " I don't know which friends your  
talking about, I haven't got any." Ron put simply. Ron was very confused. He had a dream about a black haired girl throwing  
herself off the astronomy deck, but he never thought it would be Cho. Maybe this meant he and Cho were destiny? He didn't  
want to think about that now, as Cho was egding herself very close to the egde. He thoght back to Flitwick's class, pulled out  
his wand and said "ACCIO!" Cho came flying straight into Ron's arms and they crashed to the floor. "Thank you, Ron, if you  
hadn't been here I don't know what I would of done." sobbed Cho. Ron noticed that their faces were very close, and the next  
thing he knew, they were kissing, tongue and all. Ron could feel Cho's tongue, hungrily exploring his mouth........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
When Ron woke up the next morning, he was very tired, due to the fact he had saven Cho from jumping off the astronomy  
deck. As he lied in bed thinking about last night, he wondered about his dream. Was the girl he saw in his dream really Cho? It  
confused the hell out of him. He seriously doubted whether Cho liked him or not, but the more he thought about it, the more he  
realised that he did really like Cho. He had always thought Cho was kind of cute, with just a little makeup and mild clothes.  
Compared to Hermione and her little girlfriends, Cho was like a princess. He knew Cho was very smart, and she was the Head  
Girl, but he was the exact opposite of her. Ron was very slow, and he had never really exelled in anything. Ron looked at his  
bedside clock. The clock read 9:15. By this time, his former best friend Harry would probably be getting his daily dose of  
tongue from Hermione. God, it made him sick everytime he saw them. He would have to admit, though he didn't tell anyone,  
last night had been his first ever kiss. When he went back to his dorm, after he came back from the Astronomy deck, he laid  
for what seemed an eternity, just thinking about Cho. It was now time for breakfast. Ron hurried down the steps to the Great  
Hall, and when he got there, he immediatley spotted Cho. Ron immediatley went a fine shade of scarlet as there eyes met. Ron  
could see the sadness in her eyes just before he turned away. He turned so Cho couldn't see the hot tears in his eyes, and then  
he took his usual place with the first years, away from his fellow seventh years. Cho Chang sat down to breakfast, after a tiring  
night. Last night,after Cho stopped crying, she realised that the one she loved was Ron. Harry was a piece of crap, not worthy  
of her time and love. Ron was a real hottie, just a little bit of a dumbass. Oh well, Cho could change that easy enough. Just  
then, a huge, jet black owl came in, and dropped a large parcel on Dumbledore's table. BOOM! The parcel exploded, and out  
popped a figure dressed in a black cloak with a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth on the back of his cloak. Voldemort.  
"Where is Harry Potter?" Voldemort said. "I am here." said Harry. " Good, now, I will kill you." Voldemort Croaked. He  
raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" muttered Voldemort as a blinding green light flashed. When people could see again, Harry  
was still alive, but there was a very still moving figure at his feet. It was Hermione. "Aw damn." swore Voldemort, " I hit some  
girl with ma spell." Harry was now paralysed with fear, and a trickle of some liquid could be seen down his pants. Harry was  
begging Voldemort for mercy, but he just kept on laughing. (Dumbledore had some sort of seizure, and all the teacher s were  
too frightened to do anything.) Voldemort just laughed and said the same spell that killed Hermione. Harry dropped to the  
floor, motionless and still. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were dead. With a final, cold laugh Voldemort used some sort  
of fifth-dimensional transport to get out, but not before taking a black-haired girl with him. It was Cho.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The school  
was in chaos. With Harry and Hermione dead and Cho kiddnapped, people were avoiding eachother like the plauge, thinking  
friends could be on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore could do nothing anymore as an armed force from the ministry had taken  
over. School was slated to be closed next week and a Funeral for Harry and Hermoine was two days from now. Most people  
did not know Cho like Ron did, so they forgot about her. But not Ron. Sometimes he wished it was him, not her that  
Voldemort had taken. He hoped with everything in his heart that Cho was alright. He was lying on his bed, like an empty shell,  
when someone knocked at his door. "Its open." he called as the door opened. It was Dumbledore! "Sir!" he said as he hopped  
off his bed and stood, "What are you doing here?" "Mr.Weasly, if you want to save Ms.Chang's life and many others you  
should follow me." Ron followed Dumbledore out of his room. Dumbledore led him to a part of the school he had never seen in  
his seven years of Hogwarts. It was a secret passage. Dumbledore motioned Ron to go in, and he did, with Dumbledore  
following him. Ron finally stepped into a room with many ancient drawings and weapons on it. Recently, I found something in  
my office that predicted what would happen.Godric Gryfinndor wrote that thing I found.That was his vision of what happened.  
Until now, I thought it was rubbish. But seeing what happened yesterday, it was exactly what he foretold. No one knows about  
this except you." Dumbledore finished, " I have decided to train you with a ancient form of magic known only to few. I think it is  
the way to defeat him. You will not need your wand, as this magic comes from the heart." Dumbledore paused then continued: "  
I belive your love for Cho is the key." Ron was flabbergasted. Ron was never important, but now he was called upon to defeat  
the Dark Lord? "There was something else in the scroll,you have to have a sword and a Pheonix. This magic enables you to  
wield a sword like no human can. This magic will give you skills with this sword that no human could do. You will be scared to  
find out what you can do with this sword." Dumbledore resumed:" It all comes down to you Ron. If you want out or don't want  
to do this say so now and I'll get one of your brothers to do it." " I will do it. I love Cho more thatn anything, and I want to get  
her back at all costs." Ron declared. " I will tommorow morning in my office. As of now, you are excused from all classes and  
exams." Ron left the chamber and went back to his common room. People were sitting around in front of Harry's coffin. People  
were mourning Hermione on the other side of the room. Deciding to take a nap he laid down on the bed and fell asleep  
immediatley. After that refeshing nap, he headed down to Dumbledore's office. There was no password anymore, so students  
could talk to him quickly, if they needed to. Walking in he sat down. "Ah Mister Weasley, I have your pheonix for you. He is a  
freshly caught one. He could sensse that you needed him, so he didn't resist while we caught him. You can name him whatever  
you like, just keep him happy, or else he won't like you." "Thank you, sir, I think I'll name him Moltres." Ron said (A/N Please  
don't laugh at the Pheonixs's name I just ran out of ideas.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 It was the day of Harry and Hermoine's funeral. Ron had  
barely picked at his breakfast because he was so nervous. Today was his first trraining session with Dumbledore. Dumbledore  
said he could do anything to his sword, so he engraved his name on the hilt and engraved the word "Strive" on the blade.  
Moltres had become his best friend forever, and they shared a deep bond of trust. Right after breakfast, the students all made  
their way down to the Quiddditch field, where the ceremony would be held. Ron, however, stayed in the school, and reported  
to Dumbledore's office as he was told. "Ah, Mr.Weasly, please sit down." Ron sat as Dumbledore continued: " I have  
discovered a hidden dungeon that is perfect to train in. Please hold on while I transport us there." " But I thought you couldn't  
dissapperate in Hogwarts?" questioned Ron. "Headmasters have always been able to." replied Dumbledore. Seconds later,  
Ron felt a cold wind creep up on his spine in a dark room. "Definatley a dungeon all right."mused Ron as he took the sword out  
of its sheath. Giving it a few practice swings, Ron wondered how he could ever be good with it. "Now," said  
Dumbledore,"Think of your best time with Cho and then think of how much you miss her. While you are doing hold your sword  
in a defensive positon." Ron did, and he felt completly relaxed with this sword, like he had used it for years. "Now," said  
Dumbledore, "Concentrate on Voldemort and how much you hate him for taking away Cho." Ron did all the steps and he  
found an energy, deep inside his heart, pulsing through his veins, making him and the sword one. Ron looked at an old mirror  
on the wall, and to his suprise, he found himself eminating pulses of yellow light. He looked down at the sword. It too, was  
glowing yellow. "Perfect," said Dumbldore,"Now give the sword a swing." He did, and the sword sped straight around in the  
blink of an eye. "That, Mr.Weasly, is how it is done." applauded Dumbledore. "To do that again, you have to go through the  
same sequence. You will learn control and new moves later and even how to shield any spell using that sword."  
  
  
Chapter 5  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"Screamed Ron. He was fighting a fake Lord Voldemort that Dumbledore  
had created. "Avada Kedrava! The Fake Dark Lord said. Ron swiped his shining sword straight into the green light and it  
defected away and hit the wall. Ron leaped 6 feet and brought his sword about, slashing straight through Voldmort. School had  
closed and they were at Dumbledore's mansion. His parents had been given quite a shock when they found out he had been  
chosen for the battle against Voldemort. In the end they agreed, and Ron ended up here."Let's do it again." said Dumbledore,  
and he created a replica, twice as powerful as the real one. Even more, he was training at twice Earth's normal gravity, thus  
making it even more impossible. Voldemort said the killing spell, and Ron dissapperated out of its way, right behind Voldemort.  
He stabbed his sword straight through Voldemort."Ron, I feel something terrible is about to happen. It involves Cho somehow,  
I don't understand it. You must take on Voldemort tommorow, before this thing happens."said a shaking Dumbledore. " I will  
sir, I will save Cho with all my power." said Ron   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Cho was blind, as far as she could tell. Seven weeks had passed  
since her kiddnapping. She had been kidnapped in Febuary, so now would be March. Her birthday would be coming up soon,  
and this was how she was going to spend it? In a dark place, blinded? "You will not spend your birthday alone unfourtunatley.  
You will have me for company!" Said a cold, high voice. "I think it is time for you to see your real kidnapper." The voice mutted  
something, and the next thing she knew, she could see. The voice was coming from a tall, cloaked in black figure. Cho could  
only guess who he was. "Volde-!" She never finished. Voldemort looked squarely in the eye, and she stood, frozen."You will  
be the bait to kill Ron Weasly. My sources indicate that he is gaining far too much power. If he keeps this up, he will kill me." "I  
will never help you, you foul, slimy man!" responded Cho. "Maybe you won't of your own will, but I can make you." put  
Voldemort simply. "Imperio!" he shot the Unforgivable curse at Cho and she stared at him, completly under his control. " I have  
a Firebolt waiting. I will apperate you to the broom. Fly this broom to Dumbledore's mansion. I will contact you there." Cho  
then found herself flying on a Firebolt towards Dumbledore's Mansion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Ron sat on Dumbledore's front steps. The  
Febuary wind had settled in, making it very chilly. The front steps were frezing cold. He gathered up some leaves and put them  
in a pile. "Incendio!"Ron said as he pointed his wand at the leaves. They burst out in flames and Ron felt a bit warmer.  
Tomorow was Ron's showdown with Voldemort. He ought to feel nervous, but he didn't feel a thing. A center of calm arose in  
him, typical of his training. The stars were very bright tonight. Everything seemed so peaceful, hardly the setting for a viscious  
battle. Mabye tonight he'd- "Hey there Ron." said a voice behind him. Ron stood his ground,automatically reaching for his  
weapon. Moltres fluttered down, sensing threre was trouble. He drew his weapon from his sheath and turned around suddenly.  
Seeing who it was he dropped his sword in shock. It was Cho Chang. They stood there for about a minute, no words  
attempted. Finally Ron broke the ice. "Cho. Its been a long time." said Ron as he slid his arms around her and onto her back.  
Their eyes met, and they immediatly kissed. "Stay like this." said a voice in Cho's head while they were kissing. They broke off,  
and Ron gazed into her eyes. From the moment Cho had come back, Ron sensed something was up. Her eyes! They were  
gray! Ron leaped out of the way just in time to avoid a trapping spell Cho had used. Diving to reach his sword true SWAT  
style, he evaded a stunning spell she used. Grabbing his sword, he swiped right through a killing spell. The curse deflected into  
the ground. At that moment, Dumbledore appeared from a balcony on the mansion. He quickly stunned her, and looked at  
Ron. "Are you okay?"he asked. "I'm fine, come here." said Ron. With a pop, Dumbledore apparated at Ron's side. He  
examined Cho for a minute, and said: "Imperius Curse, Ron, and it looks like Voldemort was inside her head, she didn't mean  
anything she did. It would appear that Voldemort was controlling her remotely." "Alright, but what do we do with her?"  
questioned Ron. "I remove the Curse, and I wake her up, simple." said Dumbledore He removed the curse, but when he tried  
to wake her up, nothing happened. "What is going on here?!" said Ron "I have no idea, but we should get her inside. It's okay  
Ron, We have defeated Voldemort this time." They picked up Cho's stunned body and carried her to the door. Suddenly,  
Cho's body became rigid and cold. Ron dropped her in shock. An icy wind began to blow by them. Somehow Cho stood up.  
She was eminating a darkish red, outlined with black. The dark form of Cho spoke. "Albus, long time no see!" said Cho "Let  
the girl go, Tom, she is not inolved." said Dumbledore. "Oh, but she is," said Cho's possesed form, "Observe." Her mouth  
opened and she spat out darkish sort of shape. The shape expanded, and there rose a tall, black-robed figure. He was  
eminating the same color as Cho. He reached inside his cloak, and pulled out a black hilted sword. "See?" said Voldemort,"The  
Dark Side has their own ancient magic, and you do too." Ron and his sword began to glow yellow, and he felt the familliar  
surge of calm and power. This was the final battle. "Oh, and if you don't beat me, Cho will die, as will that old hermit  
Dumbledore. Dumbledore spoke: "Ron, I can't be here, this is your battle, I will only distract you." he disapperated with a pop,  
and left Ron staring at Voldemort. Moltres flew down to Ron's side, and a black Pheonix flew down to Voldemort's side. "And  
now we begin, Ron!" said Voldemort as he lept to the attack. Ron countered with a defensive swipe, and apperrated behind  
Voldemort. Ron swung the sword horizontally, but Voldemort ducked. He was way more powerful than Ron expected,  
nowhere near the level he thought him to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Voldemort thrusted his sword at Ron. Ron backflipped and  
sidestepped. He lept at the Dark Lord and swung his sword about. Voldemort parried the blow and strafed right. Ron turned  
and tried to stab Voldemort, but the Dark Lord disapperated just as Ron stabbed through him. Voldemort appeared about one  
meter above Ron, and he just got out of his way as Voldemort came down sword-first. This battle was exhuasting Ron, but  
Voldemort seemed to be still raring to go. "There's no way I can win this battle, He's too strong!" thought Ron. There was only  
one thing left to do. He apperated himself at Cho's side, picked up her limp body, and then he dissaperated to Hogwarts. It  
was only lucky that Dumbledore had taught him to apperate without saying a spell, because he'd be in much smaller pieces by  
now if he had to get his wand out to say the spell. He heard a pheonixs' call, and he looked to see Moltres flying down to him.  
Ron walked into the castle, but there was no one there. He would of found it exciting, if he hadn't been just losing a battle with  
Voldemort. He was on a mission, and that was to find a way to defeat Voldemort. He made his way up to the library, passing  
classrooms and offices, all devoid and lonely. He finally got to the library. It was the same as the rest of the rooms at Hogwarts,  
all empty. Alot of the books were gone, as if Hogwarts had closed its doors permaently. He reached the Restricted Section,  
and he randomly pulled books from the shelves. One book tried to eat him, but he froze it with his mind. Another book was  
covered with mold, and one book looked like it was made from human skin. But the book that really got his attention was a  
book that had a fearsome yellow beast, with big ears and red dots on his cheeks on the cover. The book was called "A  
Beginner's Guide To Raising Pokemon." It made him shiver. Now he kvew why this was the restricted section. He finally found  
a good book: "Ancient Dark Magic". Ron opened the book. It was fake! The first page was written: "To who ever finds this  
book: HAHAHAHA!!! Signed Fred and George Weasly," His brothers created this book as a joke! Cho stirred on the table  
behind him. He'd forgotten about Cho! "W-Where am I?" she said. "SSSH, your back at Hogwarts." said Ron. "B-But  
Voldemort!" she began before Ron cut her off: "I was battling him, I apperated us away from him. Come, we need some  
sleep." Ron said as he picked her up. She moaned as Ron picked her up. He knew that Cho was very tired. He carried her to  
his dorm room, and he placed her in his own bed. Ron climbed in, took off his shirt, and he put his arm around her. They were  
lying there for a minute, until Ron whispered in Cho's ear:"I love you Cho, I want to keep you safe like this, but I can only  
protect you so far. Voldemort is immensley powerful, and I regret to say, I can't defeat him." Cho rolled over, put her face  
close to his, and said:"Ron, you can defeat that asshole, I know of a way. I'm too tired too tell you tonight, but in the morning,  
I'll show you. For right now, there are more important things, like you and me." "You planned this all along, didn't you?" Ron  
said with a smile. Their faces pressed together, and they immediatley locked lips. Ron put his hands up the back of her dirty  
shirt, and felt up her back. Cho started to squeeze Ron's abs. Ron's pants came off and so did Cho's shirt.  
  
  
Chapter 9 Ron  
woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Oh well, Cho probably went to go make breakfast. He threw on some boxers and  
a shirt and went down to the Great Hall like usual. There was one difference. All of the students and teachers were gone.  
Finding a seat at the teacher's table, he waited for Cho. Sure enough, she popped in about thirty seconds later, pushing a tray  
of plates. "Mmnnn, all for me?" Ron asked as she pushed the tray up to the table. "Not quite, Ronnie, I want some." said Cho  
as she sat down. Ron went scarlet at being called Ronnie. Cho sat out plates and utensils for them, took out her wand and  
said:"Edibus!" Suddenly the plates filled with bacon sandwiches and homefries. After the meal they went up to the library. Cho  
found a seat and amused herself with a book she had transfigured into a cute puppy. Ron laughed with Cho as the puppy licked  
her nose. Still laughing, he headed into the restricted section. He immediatley stopped laughing when he got inside. What he  
saw he refused to belive.All the books were shredded and ripped. But there was something else that really freaked him. On the  
wall, written in blood were the words: "I AM COMING FOR YOU RON." "Damn you, Tom! You can't scare me into  
surrender! Damn you!" he screamed. Alerted by his shouts, Cho came running in."Ron, what the fuck is-?" she stopped and  
screamed when she saw what was written on the wall. The puppy she was holding fell out of her arms and when it hit the floor,  
it vanished. "Ron, I don't know what the bloody hell is going on here, but I think we should get the fuck out of here. Look! The  
dog is gone!" Now Cho was really alarmed. She jumped as she and Ron heard all the doors to the library shut and the  
windows turned black. She grasped Ron for support like she was going to faint and Ron held her close. He kissed her  
protectivley, and when they parted, Ron saw something. Something that chilled his blood. He saw a box glowing a dark reddish  
purple color. He could only guess who that was from. He let go of Cho for a minute and walked over to the over to the box.  
When he opened it, nothing happened. Ron turned aroud and fell into Cho's arms due to pure anxiety. She stood him up and  
kissed him. They were distrupted after a couple seconds by an chilling wind that swept over the library. Cho screamed and Ron  
immedietly turned around. Written on the wall, in glowing red letters was:"DON'T LOOK UP." Ron couldn't control himself,  
and he looked up to see a muggle clock counting down from seven minutes. A booming voice suddenly said:"PREPARE TO  
MEET YOUR DOOM IN SEVEN MINUTES BY THE ALL-POWERFUL WRATH OF LORD VOLDEMORT!" "Ron!"  
said Cho shakily:"Why does he want us? It's not fair! I'm too young to die!" She was sobbing now. "Its okay," soothed Ron" I'll  
be at your side forever. It was always meant to be like this. I just wish we could of loved sooner. Your love saved me Cho. I  
hated my life since fourth year. I had no friends since Hermione dumped me for Harry. She only went out with me to make  
Harry jealous. I never know what made Harry hate me." "Perhaps I can tell you." said a ghost. They jumped and saw the ghost  
of Harry and Hermione. "I sorry I dissed you all those years, Cho. It was like I wasn't in control of my body. Voldemort had  
control of us." said the sprit of Hermione. " No time for this now," said Harry,"Hermione told me that that is a muggle hydrogen  
bomb!"  
  
  
Chapter 10 "A hydrogen bomb? Whatthe hell is that?"said Cho "It is the most destructive muggle weapon there is."  
said Ron."I know because Dad was doing a special project on it. The ministry told him to try and harness one so it could be  
enhanced magically. He suceded, on now it is the ultimate weapon. It would vaporise us, the castle and Hogsmeade. We'd be  
spared the horror of survival, others would wander around deformed and blind in the aftermath. Dad said we could stop it, by  
using a spell he created. As a matter of fact, I think this is the exact bomb dad was working on, Voldemort must of took it by  
force!." finished Ron. "Nice story, love, but the point is, SAY THE BLOODY SPELL ALREADY!" shouted Cho." Wha-?,Oh  
yeah; Explosius Removius!"Ron pointed his wand at the bomb, and a beam of firery red shot from his wand contained the  
bomb in a glowing red square. With only ten seconds left on the clock, Ron simply knelt down and counted down. He  
motioned for the ghosts and people behind him to do the same. They were all down on their kness count down. "FIVE FOUR  
THREE TWO ONE." There was a painful flash of light, and the sheer force of the explosion knocked the mortalsoftheir feet  
and into the wall.Ron came around to see Cho standing over him, prodding him with her wand. "Stop that, you're going to kill  
me." He stood up to see that he was still in the library, books strewn about the floor. "The bomb?" he said, "Contained,"said  
Harry,"Thanks to you. The problem is,though, how do we get out of here?" "Oh,that's easy,"said Ron"Accio Sabre!" a few  
seconds later, Ron's weapon broke through the floor cleanly, deposited itself in its sheath, and flew directly into Ron's hand. He  
took it out and made a nice clean hole in the floor. "Follow me." said Ron"I want to discuss some things with you guys."  
  
  
  



End file.
